Vivid Imagination
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: A collection of short stories and One-Shots. Accepting requests and challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Vivid Imagination

Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Void Princess  
Raven: Reckless Fist  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Ara: Sakra Devanam  
Eve: Code Empress

Chapter 1

A sharp jolt of electricity shot through my arm again. It was painful, like all the other times. Before it was never this strong. It was something that i could grow accustomed to. But with power comes responsibility, and burden.

I needed this power to protect. To pay for my sins. I choose this path. I have to deal with my burdens alone.

After my morning refection. I decided to get up and face the morning. I took a deep breath and got out of my makeshift bed. Made of phoru skins and cockatile hides. The best thing you could make as a bed when you live in the mountains.

I choose this path as well. The world was in peace and there was little need for a weapon of war. The group was against my leave. All except Elsword, he was the only one who completely understood my decision. I remember the day I left pretty well.

The sun was shining overhead, ironic. I had only brought my sword. I decided to leave behind my other things, I wouldn't need them. I remember telling everyone after calling them all to a small group near the center of Elder.

"What you call us out for Raven?" Was what Rena had asked me. "You'll see" was what I told her. I wanted to wait for everyone to show up first. Soon after Rena arrived, Elsword then followed Aisha, Chung, Ara and then Eve.

"Alright, everyone." I wasn't entirely sure of the idea at the time. "I brought you all here to tell you I'm leaving." They all gave me a look of surprise as any would giving the situation. They all started asking me questions. Except Elsword and Eve.

Ever since Elsword had began training in Velder. He came back more and more mature each day. I could tell with how Aisha was acting toward the whole situation, she was the most pleased.

Elsword had stepped past all the others and their questions and raised his hand for me to shake. I honestly wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. I can still remember his last words to me before I left for the mountains of Elder. He gave me a solid look of determination and shook my demon hand. "Good luck Raven" was all he said. That was the first time he had ever shook my demon hand. I knew the reason he shook it. It was for the reason i was leaving. I swear that kid never stopped impressing me.

The others soon understood my decision and stopped the questions, thanks to Elsword. Rena was the first to give me a hug goodbye soon Aisha and Ara followed. Then Chung gave me a firm hand shake good bye with the same look as Elsword. Finally Eve gave me a pat on the shoulder. She was never a girl for emotional goodbyes it seemed. "We will m-miss you" she choked on her words. Even though her famous poker face was still there. It made me smile a little. I left soon after and gave my final goodbye. It's been three years since then.

But that was enough of the remembering the past. Work needed to be done. I need to find food and continue building my cabin. I turned to back to the forest and gave my final thought before business.

It may have been a selfish wish of mine but it was unavoidable. I still miss them, a lot. All the fun times we had. But a weapon of war has no place in times of peace. I balled my fist and went further down the mountain to look for today's meal.

The sun was slowly settig below the skyline and the painted the whole sky a deep orange. It was time to head back 'Home' and I needed to cook today's catch before it got cold and stale. I finished roping up all the fish I caught, in the river, on a 3 inch thick stick I found. Not the biggest game, but better then starving for the night.

The walk was quite save for a few crickets in the distance. "Wonder if the fire is still burning" I mumbled to myself. I don't remember ever putting it out. The thought alarmed me, but I didn't smell tree burning. So I guess it was safe to wonder around his head a bit till he got back. He maybe without company, physically. But, as cheesy as it was to him, he wasn't without friends that care.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Void Princess

"Just slow down ok" she said. She tensed up and started to grab a handful of the sheets on the mattress. "It still hurts you know" she turned around and gave me a little pout trying to be cute. I laughed and did as said, I needed to be slow so I lowered my pace a little and kept on pushing.

"mmm...yeah, right there Elsword" she purred. I guess I did it right then. To be honest I never did this with anyone before. It was my first time.

"Your almost there, just a little higher" she was becoming more out of breath. I must be pushing to hard for her. "Go a little faster, your almost there."

I quickened my pace and did as I was told. Im almost at my limit though. I was at this for hours now.

"Uhhhh Elsword..." She whispered.

CRACK

Finally popped her back...

I got off and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I was tired, from run through dungeons to spending 2 hours trying to fix Aisha's back.

Aisha was starting to stretch around the bed and soon swung berself right up. "Thank you Elsword!" She said. I rub the back of my head and grinned. "No problem heh heh." I went to go to the door and leave but i felt a tug on the back belt loop on my pants.

I turned to Aisha and she looked red, she might be coming down with a fever. I'll have to bring her some water after this. Her eyes kept darting away from me and then back to me. Her mouth opened but no words came out. "Whats wrong Aisha?" I asked. This was really odd. She looked fine just a second ago? Maybe i need to go get the water now. I placed the back of my hand on her forehead. "You like you got a fever."

She gave me a look of surprise and then looked away. "...Dumbass" she muttered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

VI3

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Void Princess

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed.

"HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME?!" He retorted.

His blood was boiling and his hands were just itching to fix a "certain" purple haired witch's "hearing problem." A scowl danced it way onto her lips. She was leaned forward with hands gripping onto her staff so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Her ears were a stark crimson, compared to her pale skin, from all the blood pumping through her from the adrenaline.

Her anger soon left. She knew arguing this wasn't going to fix her issues. Nothing could. "I can't tell you because you won't understand..." She looked away from him and stared at her feet. The silk fur slippers on her feet had been a reminder that today was her free day from wearing the outfit that came with the contract with Angkor. They had agreed on her having a few free days out of the month to let her dress how she wanted. After a few months in the contract of course.

Elsword softened his gaze and a held breath soon escaped his lips. How it had gotten to this point was beyond him. He needed to reach through to her somehow. She has been acting distant and complacent as of late. He let out another sigh and scratched the back of his head. He didn't have the energy to be arguing like this with her anymore. He came here with a reason in mind.

"Aisha, whats wrong?" He asked one more time. His gaze softened and his voice sincere, he grabbed her right shoulder firmly. "If there is something bothering you, you can tell me." A small sentiment, that held no meaning to any other, but it was enough to strike a response from the princess. She grabbed his hand with her own and looked him in the eye for only a second before turning away once again. "It...It's hard to explain ok" she mumbled. He let go of her shoulder, placed his hand on his hip and shot her a smile. "I got time" he said. She cracked a smile. "Heh, if you say so" She had. She walked away to her closet and grabbed her clip off the top shelf.

"Remember this?" She asked. She turned around and showed him the clip. "I got this when I first went down the Dark Magician path." She tossed him the trinket. He caught it. "Yeah I remember, you were so hell bent on learning dark magic, excuse the pun." He gave the pendent and turn over and laid it down on the nightstand at her bedside. "Yeah" she gave a small chuckle. The solemn look still apparent on her face. "I was so determined on learning, I ignored whatever anyone had said. " She started to fumble with pig tails. "But soon after I had became the 'Void Princess', things...I just became more self-aware of everything around me. The stares, the whispers, everything."

She turned to her closet and stared at her scantily-clad attire she had to wear almost everyday. "This sure didn't help either..." She closed her closet. Silence soon filled the room. Aisha sat back down on her bed, looking towards Elsword. Taking the signal Elsword cleared his throat. "But, Aisha." He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her at a respectable distance. "What makes you think I don't understand." She turned to him with a question'd look on her face. "Because..." She grasped her hands together. "You don't understand what it is like to live in 'Darkness' do you?" She asked.

Elsword gave her a puzzling look. She must not know what it takes for him to use his powers. "Aisha, do you know what I have to do every time I kill a demon or monster?" He asked. She didn't respond she only looked confused. So he continued. "I absorb the dark el energy in they're bodies. I take in they're souls. To get stronger, to keep up my control over the Conwell" he said. "So? That doesn't mea-" Elsword raised his hand in front of her. "You want to know what I see when take in all that dark el?" He reached to the empty space behind him, soon after came a autumn colored sigil. He closed his hand on the sigil and the 'Conwell' materialized in his hand. "I see all the things they have done. All the people they have killed." He rose up and held the blade in both hands. Glowering at the shine it made in the dim lighting of the room. "All the children, mothers, fathers. So many screams crying out in pain. Its like a million voices all calling your name at once. It never ends." He dispelled the ethereal blade. His hands still remaining in the same position. "As time went on, I eventually learned to..." He turned to Aisha. "Ignore it." He deadpanned.

He grabbed Aisha's shoulder and gave it a firm grip. Not enough to hurt. "As should you. You have to ignore what everyone thinks. You want to get stronger right?" He asked. She gave him a nod. "Then get stronger. Don't let the voices slow you down. Whats done is done and you can't focus on the past. We both chose this road to follow and we have to stick to it." He said. His voice was stern. It was a side of him he never showed, except on the battlefield. "Uh...yeah, yeah." Aisha was beside herself. This was something new to her. Elsword being a leader!? Its surprising! She nodded once more. He gave a small smile and glint shown through the sword summoners eyes.

He turned to her door and stopped at the wooden frame before turning his head. Then something struck her. A good look at his shoulders and the muscles that shown through his shirt. The scars that he didn't hide well from view. Almost as if they were medals. No, milestones of feats he's achieved. Each scar a reminder of what he has done. The lives he took in to get stronger and the burdens he bares. "Good luck" was his final words before leaving out the door to who knows where. Most likely to train.

She shuffled her feet onto her bed and rested her head in between the bosom her knees made when clutched together. She sat there thinking on his words, letting them sink in. She hide her face further in between her knees. "When did you get so cool..." She said hiding her crimson cheeks...

A/N: This was a venture and a long one at that. Next is the NPC trio


End file.
